


AND SHE DID — aaron hotchner

by hothskies



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Immigration & Emigration, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Racism, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Substance Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Weapons, i don't mean to glorify anything, it's all plot related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothskies/pseuds/hothskies
Summary: ... or in which yawen pongsanam gets her dream job and joins the bau, only to find herself butting heads with aaron hotchner every single day.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Derek Morgan & Original Male Character(s), George Foyet/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. and she did

𝗜'𝗠 𝗡𝗢𝗧 𝗣𝗘𝗥𝗙𝗘𝗖𝗧  
criminal minds

𝗜'𝗠 𝗝𝗨𝗦𝗧 𝗔 𝗚𝗢𝗢𝗗 𝗔𝗖𝗧𝗥𝗘𝗦𝗦

𝗚𝗔𝗥𝗖𝗜𝗔, 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗔𝗥𝗘 𝗔𝗡 𝗔𝗡𝗚𝗘𝗟  
synopsis

𝗧𝗘𝗟𝗟 𝗠𝗘 𝗦𝗢𝗠𝗘𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚  
𝗜 𝗗𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗞𝗡𝗢𝗪, 𝗦𝗪𝗘𝗘𝗧 𝗖𝗛𝗘𝗘𝗞𝗦

𝗬𝗔𝗪𝗘𝗡 𝗣𝗢𝗡𝗚𝗦𝗔𝗡𝗔𝗠 𝗛𝗔𝗦 𝗔 𝗙𝗜𝗥𝗘 𝗕𝗨𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗜𝗡𝗦𝗜𝗗𝗘 𝗢𝗙 𝗛𝗘𝗥. A fire of hope, burning so hot and bright that nobody else could understand her desire to do some good in the world. She has wanted nothing more than to catch the world's worst criminals for decades, and on September 1st, 1998, her dreams finally come true. This hopeful young woman— one who shines brighter than any star— joined the FBI's training program and passed her tests with flying colors, expecting to make friends and put a little more good in this otherwise evil world. But the idea of being an agent went to her head, and she soon found out that being an agent isn't all it's cracked up to be. For a long time, the little star of hope burning in her chest nearly goes out. To escape her horrible co-workers, she applied for the position of Supervisory Special Agent in the hopes of being transferred to a new, accepting department. Hit with rejection letter after rejection letter, she feels like all is lost. Then— finally— she gets the long-awaited promotion to SSA.

𝗡𝗢𝗪 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗙𝗜𝗥𝗘 𝗕𝗨𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗜𝗡 𝗬𝗔𝗪𝗘𝗡'𝗦 𝗖𝗛𝗘𝗦𝗧 𝗛𝗔𝗦 𝗦𝗢𝗠𝗘𝗣𝗟𝗔𝗖𝗘 𝗧𝗢 𝗚𝗢: 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗕𝗘𝗛𝗔𝗩𝗜𝗢𝗥𝗔𝗟 𝗔𝗡𝗔𝗟𝗬𝗦𝗜𝗦 𝗨𝗡𝗜𝗧 𝗢𝗙 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗙𝗕𝗜. She pours her heart and soul into catching some of the most dangerous criminals America has ever seen, and her talents don't go unnoticed. Her team includes some of the best profilers in the country, if not the world. They've seen some of the worst things the human mind can conceive. And the universe answers her prayers— nobody cares that she has a girlfriend or that she's an immigrant. They only want her to do the work that she needs to do and to keep herself safe. Nothing and no one can put out the fire of hope burning inside her.

𝗘𝗫𝗖𝗘𝗣𝗧 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗔𝗔𝗥𝗢𝗡 𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗖𝗛𝗡𝗘𝗥. 

𝗬𝗢𝗨, 𝗗𝗘𝗥𝗘𝗞 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗚𝗔𝗡,  
cast

𝗔𝗥𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗧𝗘𝗦𝗧 𝗠𝗔𝗡 𝗜'𝗩𝗘 𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥 𝗦𝗘𝗘𝗡.  
𝗛𝗔𝗡𝗗𝗦 𝗗𝗢𝗪𝗡.

𝘀𝘀𝗮 𝘆𝗮𝘄𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗺.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆. 𝗴𝗲𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗶. 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗮 𝗳𝘂𝗻 𝗯𝗶𝘁𝗰𝗵.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗵𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗻𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸.

𝘀𝘀𝗮 𝗮𝗮𝗿𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗼𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗲𝗿.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗿. 𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗽𝗶𝗼. 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗹𝗲𝘀.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗴𝗶𝗯𝘀𝗼𝗻.

𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗹𝗼𝗽𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗶𝗮.  
𝘁𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘆-𝗲𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁. 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗿. 𝗮 𝗸𝗶𝗰𝗸-𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗸𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻 𝘃𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘀𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀.

𝗷𝗲𝗻𝗻𝗶𝗳𝗲𝗿 "𝗷𝗷" 𝗷𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗮𝘂.  
𝘁𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘆-𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻. 𝗹𝗲𝗼. 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗴𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗹𝗹 𝗺𝗲𝗲𝘁.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗮.𝗷. 𝗰𝗼𝗼𝗸.

𝘀𝘀𝗮 𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗸 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗮𝗻.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝘁𝘄𝗼. 𝗴𝗲𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗶. 𝘀𝘂𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗹.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗺𝗮𝗿 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗿𝗲.

𝘀𝘀𝗮 𝗲𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝘀𝘀.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝗳𝗶𝘃𝗲. 𝘃𝗶𝗿𝗴𝗼. 𝗮 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗰 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗶𝘀𝘁.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗽𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗲𝘄𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿.

𝗱𝗿. 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗶𝗱.  
𝘁𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘆-𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗿. 𝘀𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗽𝗶𝗼. 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝘂𝗻𝘀 𝗮 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲 𝗮 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘄 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘆 𝗴𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗿.

𝘀𝘀𝗮 𝗱𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗱 𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶.  
𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗲. 𝘁𝗮𝘂𝗿𝘂𝘀. 𝘄𝗲𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘁.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗷𝗼𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗴𝗻𝗮.

𝗮𝗹𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝗮𝗿𝗹𝗲𝘆.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝘁𝘄𝗼. 𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗶𝘂𝘀. 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗼𝗽𝗽𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗻𝗶𝘁𝘆.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗰 𝗰𝗵𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗮𝗻 𝗼𝗹𝘀𝗲𝗻.

𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗼𝘅 𝗿𝗲𝗶𝗱.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆. 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝗿𝗶𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗻. 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝘅-𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗱-𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁-𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗷𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗲 𝗹𝗲𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝗳𝗲𝗿.

𝗴𝗲𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝘆𝗲𝘁.  
𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗿𝘁𝘆-𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻. 𝗽𝗶𝘀𝗰𝗲𝘀. 𝗮𝗻 𝗼𝗹𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.  
𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗰. 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗹𝗹.

𝗜 𝗝𝗨𝗦𝗧 𝗪𝗔𝗡𝗧 𝗧𝗢 𝗦𝗘𝗘 𝗠𝗬 𝗗𝗢𝗚

descriptions and disclaimers

𝗜 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗞 𝗜 𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗨𝗟𝗗 𝗕𝗘 𝗔𝗕𝗟𝗘 𝗧𝗢  
𝗧𝗔𝗞𝗘 𝗔 𝗗𝗔𝗬 𝗢𝗙𝗙 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧

𝗧𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗚𝗘𝗥 𝗪𝗔𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚𝗦  
This book contains some very sensitive topics. There will be some strong language, graphic depictions of violence, implied sexual content, blood and gore, racism, xenophobia, and homophobia. As this book is focused on FBI agents and the crimes they investigate, there will be mentions of substance abuse, domestic abuse, murder, and sexual assault/rape. Viewer discretion is advised.

𝗗𝗜𝗦𝗖𝗟𝗔𝗜𝗠𝗘𝗥  
I do not own Aaron Hotchner or any other characters, plot lines, locations, or dialogue used in the CBS program Criminal Minds. I do own my original characters, their stories and dialogue, and any other characters, plot points, or dialogue not belonging to Criminal Minds. Maddox Reid is a character that belongs to NYX, who is an amazing person and has a Derek Morgan fic (published on wattpad!) that you definitely should check out!

𝗖𝗢𝗣𝗬𝗥𝗜𝗚𝗛𝗧  
Copyright (©) 2021 | All rights reserved.  
No part of this story should be stolen or copied. Furthermore, this story should not be reproduced or translated without my permission, and credit should be given where it's due.

𝗗𝗘𝗗𝗜𝗖𝗔𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡𝗦  
BUT THANK YOU TO VAL ( stars-around-scars on wattpad! ) FOR DEALING WITH ALL MY BS THEORIES ABOUT THIS FIC mainly the foyet aspect but can you blame me? yes, yes you can anyways ily! ... AND NOTHING BUT A BIG MF THANK YOU TO NYX ( -WISHYOUWERESOBER on wattpad! ) BECAUSE WITHOUT YOU I HONESTLY WOULDN'T HAVE CAME UP WITH 90% OF THE SHIT IN THIS BOOK THANK YOU AGAIN FOR LETTING ME MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF ON THE INTERNET AND FOR LETTING ME USE MADDOX IN THIS FIC YOU ARE AN ICON

𝗔𝗪, 𝗬𝗢𝗨 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗞 𝗬𝗢𝗨'𝗥𝗘 𝗧𝗢𝗨𝗚𝗛  
author's note

𝗪𝗘𝗟𝗟, 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗥𝗘'𝗦 𝗡𝗢𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚 "𝗧𝗢𝗨𝗚𝗛"  
𝗔𝗕𝗢𝗨𝗧 𝗧𝗢𝗨𝗖𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗟𝗜𝗧𝗧𝗟𝗘 𝗕𝗢𝗬𝗦!

𝗕𝗜𝗥𝗗𝗜𝗘'𝗦 𝗣𝗘𝗔𝗡𝗨𝗧 𝗚𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗘𝗥𝗬!

so this fic has been sitting in my wattpad drafts for a solid four months and all i've done is write about... 5 different serial killings/crimes and start on the events of "100" for those of us who have made it past s5ep9 in one piece. oh and i wrote a goddamn ESSAY for "omnivore," then the whole ending, and an 'interesting' scene if you know what i mf mean. there is no plot anymore, just slow burn romance. you're a damned soul awaiting their flogging in hell and i am satan with the spiked whip.

𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗰𝗮𝘀𝘁

𝗗𝗢𝗡'𝗧 𝗗𝗜𝗦𝗦 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗥𝗔𝗧 𝗣𝗔𝗖𝗞, 𝗥𝗘𝗜𝗗  
playlist

𝗥𝗢𝗦𝗦𝗜 𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗜 𝗪𝗜𝗟𝗟 𝗡𝗘𝗩𝗘𝗥 𝗙𝗢𝗥𝗚𝗜𝗩𝗘 𝗬𝗢𝗨

𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗜𝗗  
𝗦𝗜𝗗𝗘 𝗢𝗡𝗘

𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗻, the beatles  
𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗶'𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲, carly simon  
𝗽𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝘁𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗯𝗼𝘄𝘀, elvis presley  
𝗶𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂, frank sinatra  
𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿, bobby darin

𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗜𝗗  
𝗦𝗜𝗗𝗘 𝗧𝗪𝗢

𝗶 𝘄𝗼𝗻'𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗼𝘀𝗲𝘀, jason danieley  
𝗵𝘂𝗿𝘁, johnny cash  
𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘆, barry manilow  
𝘆𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗱𝗮𝘆, the beatles  
𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗲, the beatles

𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗜𝗗  
𝗕𝗢𝗡𝗨𝗦 𝗧𝗥𝗔𝗖𝗞

𝗮𝘁 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗲𝗻, janis ian  
𝗵𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗶𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲, the bee gees  
𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲, john lennon  
𝘀𝗵𝗲'𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗮 𝘄𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻, billy joel  
𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲, queen  
𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗯𝗶𝗿𝗱, the beatles  
𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗺𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗲 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝘀𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴, frank sinatra  
𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝗿𝗲, billy joel  
𝗶'𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲, 10cc  
𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗱𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝗻, sammy davis jr.

𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗖𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗦 𝗙𝗢𝗥 𝗔 𝗗𝗥𝗜𝗡𝗞  
additional cast

𝗕𝗨𝗧... 𝗜𝗧'𝗦 𝟵:𝟯𝟬 𝗜𝗡 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗠𝗢𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚

boy pakorn chatborirak as 𝘀𝘂𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗺  
thongchai mcintyre as 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗮 𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗺  
liu xiaoqing as 𝘅𝗶𝘂𝗹𝗮𝗻 𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗴𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗺

cade owens as 𝗷𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗵𝗼𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗲𝗿  
meredith monroe as 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗲𝘆 𝗵𝗼𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗲𝗿 (𝗯𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗸𝘀)

mandy patinkin as 𝗷𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗴𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗼𝗻  
lola glaudini as 𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗻𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆  
aisha tyler as 𝗱𝗿. 𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗮 𝗹𝗲𝘄𝗶𝘀

𝗡𝗢 𝗢𝗙𝗙𝗘𝗡𝗦𝗘, 𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗖𝗛, 𝗕𝗨𝗧...  
author's note

𝗣𝗢𝗡𝗚𝗦𝗔𝗡𝗔𝗠, 𝗜𝗙 𝗬𝗢𝗨'𝗥𝗘 𝗔𝗕𝗢𝗨𝗧 𝗧𝗢  
𝗦𝗔𝗬 𝗦𝗢𝗠𝗘𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗢𝗙𝗙𝗘𝗡𝗦𝗜𝗩𝗘...

𝗕𝗜𝗥𝗗𝗜𝗘'𝗦 𝗣𝗘𝗔𝗡𝗨𝗧 𝗚𝗔𝗟𝗟𝗘𝗥𝗬!

all of the songs in this playlist slap so hard so i would definitely give them a listen! also, you KNOW i had to throw "the candy man" in there because 1. childhood nostalgia for those of us who have watched charlie and the chocolate factory (from 1971), and 2. jack would love that song i don't accept criticism

𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗖𝗛 𝗛𝗔𝗧𝗘𝗦 𝗠𝗘, 𝗝𝗝!  
miscellaneous

𝗜 𝗦𝗪𝗘𝗔𝗥 𝗧𝗢 𝗚𝗢𝗗,  
𝗛𝗘 𝗪𝗔𝗡𝗧𝗦 𝗧𝗢 𝗦𝗘𝗘 𝗠𝗘 𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗗

"𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗜𝗗"  
𝗮 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻  
𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝟮/𝟮𝟭/𝟮𝟭 — 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry the actual story part is coming soon this is all a formality :)


	2. epigraph/act one

𝗲𝗽𝗶𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗵

𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝘄  
𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴  
𝗶 𝗳𝗲𝗲𝗹 𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹  
𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗽𝗼𝗹𝗼𝗴𝗲𝘁𝗶𝗰  
𝗯𝗲𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲 𝗶 𝗮𝗺 𝗻𝗼𝘁  
𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲  
𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲  
𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗿𝗴𝘆 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵  
𝗶 𝘄𝗶𝘀𝗵 𝘁𝗼  
𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀  
𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗿

— 𝗰𝗵𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗽𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗲𝘅𝘁𝗲𝗿

𝗮𝗰𝘁 𝗶: 𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗯𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱

𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁  
𝗯𝗲𝗮𝘂𝘁𝗶𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗶𝘀  
𝗶 𝘄𝗮𝘀𝗻'𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴  
𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂

— 𝗮 𝘂 𝘁 𝘂 𝗺 𝗻

"𝗔𝗡𝗗 𝗦𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗜𝗗"  
𝗮 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻  
𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝟮/𝟮𝟭/𝟮𝟭 — 𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now that i've blessed you guys with this shit beginning to my fic, you'll never hear from me again!!


End file.
